UHU, colle tout
by Akabane Girl
Summary: ... surtout les procureurs enragés. JFAverse.
1. Uhu, colle tout, sur tout

_Malgré le peu de fics PW en français, j'avais trop envie d'y poster mes pseudo-oeuvres (pseudo, parce que je sais qu'elle ne sont pas spéciales xD)... A commencer par une toute petite OS (qui peut être aura un second chapitre) que j'ai écrite il n'y a pas longtemps._

_Je suis une faaaaaaan du pairing MilesxFranziska, peu plébiscité d'ailleurs Oo Bon là, il n'est pas vraiment question de couple, mais les deux personnages sont ici xD_

_Ps : Je préviens que c'est du JFAverse et que Miles c'est Benjamin et Gumshoe, Tecktiv, pour ceux qui ne le savent peut-être pas :p_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Je n'ai ni les droits de Phoenix Wright, ni ceux de la colle UHU xD J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

Rares étaient les journées bricolage de Miles Edgeworth. Rares, très rares. La plupart du temps il demandait plus ou moins gentiment à l'un de ses subordonnés (euh, à Gumshoe, plutôt) lorsqu'il avait un quelconque travail manuel à exécuter. Il n'était pas très habile de ses mains et on pouvait facilement le deviner; l'apprentissage des mots pour argumenter, convaincre et prouver ne laissait certainement pas beaucoup de temps au bricolage.

« On colle ça là, et ça ici, comme çaaaa... »

Mais aujourd'hui il était contraint à recoller toutes les tranches de ses classeurs contenant des listes de pièces à conviction. Et même manier de la colle relevait du défi de la part de ce cher Miles...

« J'en suis à quel dossier là ? »

Finalement, tout aurait pu bien se passer. Il aurait collé tranquillement les bouts de carton contre les carcasses métaliques des classeurs, peut-être en en renversant partout quelques fois, mais rien de bien grave.

« Meeerde... J'en ai foutu partout sur ma main ! »

Malheureusement...

« Il me fallait de la colle extra-forte, sinon ça allait encore se déchirer, mais là j'en ai plein la main ! »

... Il s'était procuré de la colle extra extra-forte, « UHUUUUUU colle très super extra trop méga forte ? », avait-il lu sur le tube jaune et noir. Mais bon, si ce genre de colle était en vente, c'est bien qu'on pouvait l'utiliser.

L'utiliser, d'accord.

Mais pas lorsqu'on sait qu'une certaine fille de bonne famille complètement cinglée et obsédée de flagellation peut débarquer à tout moment dans votre bureau...

« MILES, TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT AYANT IDIOTEMENT AIDE UN AUTRE ID... »

... Glisser sur une feuille, commencer sa chute alors que vous vous précipitez pour la rattraper...

« ... Oh nan... »

...Et que vos mains restent collées, ça donne à réfléchir.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû appeler Gumshoe. »


	2. Sur tout et sur tout le monde

_Voilà la suite et la fin, longtemps après, je vous l'accorde ! Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à y mettre les deux ou trois idées que j'avais en tête pour la suite. Bonne lecture :D_

_Le disclaimer est le même que pour le premier chapitre._

* * *

**La colle n'aurait pas dû être si forte  
**(ou comment vivre avec une détraquée collée à votre main)

**

* * *

**

« Espèce d'idiot ne sachant pas coller ses idiotes tranches de classeurs contenant des idioties! »

Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu ses fâcheuses habitudes, que ce soit au niveau de ses dires et du fouet qu'elle tenait rudement serré dans le poing de son autre main non collée. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient maintenant collés ! Franziska avait la fâcheuse habitude d'entrer à l'improviste dans son bureau pour lui balancer des jurons comme un exorciste de quartier en pleine séance qui a oublié que derrière le mur, il y a des voisins, eh oui... Miles allait lui dire ses quatre vérités en face, parce que là, ça commençait sérieusement à bien faire ! Il inspira un grand bol d'air et, les sourcils froncés, le torse bombé, il se lança farouchement.

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal... »

... Ou pas.

« Ah bon ?! Alors qui est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de coller ses idi...  
- Hé ça suffit, j'ai compris ! Il vaut mieux qu'on trouve un moyen de se détacher au lieu de se disputer.  
- Et que tu puisses échapper à ta punition ? Ah non ! »

Il vit que sa main se resserra encore plus autour de l'instrument de torture et sentit que son heure était arrivée lorsqu'il y eut une inervention divine (enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça...) : Gumshoe entrant dans le bureau avec un grand sourire niais et se rétamant royalement sur Franziska à cause de la pile de classeur posée par terre. Le fouet claqua alors sur Gumshoe qui tenta de prendre la fuite, Miles remerciant un hypothétique ou quelconque dieu de l'avoir sauvé grâce à son sous-fiffre, jusqu'à ce que Franziska se relève et qu'elle poursuive Gumshoe en jurant qu'elle réduirait cet « idiot avec sa tronche idiote » en charpie, inconsciente du fait qu'elle tirait Miles dans sa course poursuite effrénée.

Et il en fut ainsi pendant une belle trentaine de minutes où Miles crut à de nombreuses reprises que la paume de sa main allait le quitter brusquement à cause de jeune femme aux cheveux de couleur suspecte qui l'entrainait avec lui...

* * *

D'accord.

Il l'avouait. Il avait toujours trouvé Franziska très mignonne. Déjà quand elle était plus petite, mignonne, sans arrières pensées. Et puis maintenant, mignonne, par contre pour les arrières pensées, il se mentait toujours en se disant que non, mais bon, on connait les hommes. Elle était donc mignonne. Parfois même très mignonne. C'est vrai quoi ! Quand elle a pleuré, par exemple. Plus adorable que ça, on ne pouvait pas faire.

« Passe-moi ma brosse. Ah et dépêche-toi, parce que je te rappelle qu'on a nos mains collées avec ta colle idiote, non, la colle n'est pas idiote, elle est allemande, comme moi, moi qui suis si parfaite, c'est toi l'idiot, incapable de te servir de produits de qualité ! »

Voilà donc où toute cette réflexion menait. Franziska était mignonne. SAUF dans ces moments là, qui lui donnaient envie de lui ébouillanter son joli minois plus qu'autre chose. Mais Franziska avait raison sur un point, c'était effectivement une colle de qualité, cette même qualité qui lui a permis de se retrouver englué avec elle. Et ce fut grâce à cette remarque plus que pertinente qu'il eut une (brillante ?) idée.

« Je sais ! On n'a qu'à aller au siège de la société UHU. Ils doivent sûrement savoir comment...  
- IDIOT ! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont accepter un rendez-vous avec nous uniquement parce qu'on a de la colle sur les mains ?  
- On peut jouer de notre certaine notoriété dans le domaine de la justice. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont refuser un rendez-vous à l'impitoyable et incroyable Franziska Von Karma ? Allons ! »

Il essaya la technique du lèche-bottes, après tout, elle était d'une certaine prétention, ça pouvait flatter son ego...

« IMPITOYABLE ? PAFAITE, PETIT FRERE, PARFAITE ! »

... Raté. Il roula des yeux de lassitude et s'appuya sur la commode avec sa main de libre. Franziska le tira alors brusquement pour qu'il se redresse, mais aussi parce que...

« Miles ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je dois aller aux toilettes.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Il y eut un long silence éloquent. Très éloquent.

« J'espère avoir mal entendu.  
- Non, petit frère, je dois aller aux toilettes et je te rappelle que...  
- Oui je sais.  
- On a les mains...  
- Oui je sais.  
- Collées.  
- Oui je sais. »

Franziska avait alors perdu son côté hautain qui faisait d'elle une femme fatale, et le fouet à proximité de sa main libre ne remédiait absolument pas au problème. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de se détacher d'elle avant qu'elle n'aille faire sa commission, ce qui incluait alors le fait d'y aller avec elle. Fait qu'il avait envie de rendre le moins réalisable possible. Et il était évident qu'il était inutile de prendre rendez-vous avec le patron de UHU, la commission n'allant pas tenir jusque là.

La porte s'ouvrit alors miraculeusement sur un avocat à la tête de hérisson, euh, sur Phoenix, et sur Maya (miraculeusement car depuis que Franziska avait poursuivi Gumshoe, plus personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dans le petit bureau de Miles, malgré la gravité de la situation, gravité, oui, car qui peut bien vivre, ou plutôt survivre, avec une telle détraquée collée à sa main ?)...

« Alors ce qu'a dit Gumshoe était vrai !  
- Et ça l'est encore, rétorqua Franziska.  
- Incroyable, comment peut-on finir collé d'une telle manière à une autre personne ? On pourrait vous décerner la palme ! »

Il rit subitement à ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque Franziska s'empara de son fouet pour lui enseigner la valeur de la vie, mais Maya s'interposa et proposa plutôt de les aider à se décrocher.

Ils essayèrent donc plusieurs méthodes bien farfelues, la scie par exemple, idée de Phoenix qui faillit bien tomber à l'eau au vu des protestation des deux victimes de la colle, mais qui, malheureusement pour eux, fut tout de même mise à exécution, sans succès. Maya proposa alors de faire fondre la colle à très haute température, mais problème, ce qui allait peut-être fondre avec, c'était aussi leurs mains... Ils cherchèrent et mirent à exécution une dizaine d'idées, toutes ponctuées par les lamentations de Franziska qui devait absolument aller se soulager et qui ne tenait plus en place. Désespérés, ils abandonnèrent au bout de la dernière idée de Maya qui ne fut pas testée, car elle consistait à leur couper les mains, bon, pas trop nécessaire.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre que notre peau morte tombe, soupira Miles, résigné.  
- Et me retenir jusque là ? Nan parce que je vous rappelle que là ça presse vraiment ! »

Dépités, ils n'eurent même pas assez de force pour réagir à ce que le demoiselle venait de dire, et ils se creusaient encore la tête pour essayer d'en sortir une quelconque idée qui pourrait les sortir de ce pétrin...

« Hé ! Que faites vous tous dans le bureau du procureur... Edgeworth, Von Karma, que faites-vous les mains collées comme ça ? »

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Le juge, qui passait par là, un carton en mains. Et l'air éberlué devant la scène qui s'offrai à lui ; Miles et Franziska les mains collées, la jeune femme sautillant sur place pour se retenir.

« On est... On est collés !  
- Collés ?! Mais qu'attendez-vous pour vous décoller ?  
- Peut-être qu'on attend de savoir comment on va se décoller, idiot ! » cria Franziska en sautillant encore plus vite.

Le juge posa son carton et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« Mais c'est tout simple ! Un peu d'acétone et vous retrouverez vos mains libres ! »

Il y eut un énorme blanc. Enorme. Car oui, ils avaient tout essayé, les idées les plus folles, les plus extrèmes, alors que la solution était si bête. Quoique, encore fallait-il trouver de l'acétone...

« J'ai du dissolvant dans mon sac, ça ira ? demanda Maya.  
- Sûrement ! Attends je vais la chercher. »

Phoenix se leva, se précipita vers le bureau pour prendre le sac de Maya lorsqu'il trébucha lui aussi sur un classeur et fit un demi-tour impressionnant après s'être étalé à moitié sur le bureau. Il se rattrapa en vitesse sur le juge et tombèrent tous deux à terre.

« Ah ! Pardon pardon pardon !  
- Oh... C'est pas grave... Allez, allons plutôt nous occuper de nos deux procureurs. »

Le juge se releva énergiquement, entrainant Phoenix avec lui. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bizarre. Mais l'explication ne se fit pas attendre longtemps...

« ... Oh non. Ne me dites pas que...  
- Si, dit Maya, paniquée. Vous aussi vous êtes collés ! »

... Car Phoenix, se vautrant royalement sur le bureau, s'était étalé de la colle partout, sans remarquer...

« Aaaah mais quel idiot ! Idiot idiot !! Ahhh Maya prends ce dissolvant, je dois aller aux toiletteeeeeees !!  
- Mais je vais me mettre de la colle partout...  
- Je m'en fiche ! Prends ce dissolvant, et vite ! »

Maya prit ses précautions et se dirigea doucement vers son sac, l'ouvrit, et récupéra le dissolvant, referma le sac, voulut se rendre vers Miles et Franziska, voulut, car elle posa malencontreusement sa main sur le bureau noyé de colle forte et y resta elle aussi collée.

« ... IDIOTE !!  
- C'est bon, viens par ici et je te le passe. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et fut d'ailleurs la seule s'étant approchée du bureau qui réussit à ne pas se mettre de la colle partout. Heureuse, un sourire de béatitude sur le visage, elle ouvrit avec sa main libre et avec entrain le merveilleux flacon qui allait la sauver de celui qu'elle appelait petit frère pour le taquiner... Le flacon s'ouvrit, oui. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le contenu du flacon se déverse d'un coup sur la belle moquette de luxe de Miles qui absorba tout le liquide en quelques secondes sans laisser aucune trace. Et le gros silence bien lourd revint alors se poser tranquillement dans la pièce, pendant que tous les yeux étaient dirigés sur la tache maintenant invisible de dissolvant.

« Le dissolvant est tombé, constata Miles.  
- ... Le dissolvant est tombé, oui, répéta Franziska avec une petite voix.  
- Le dissolvant est tombé. On est dans un cabinet d'avocats. Quelles sont nos chances de trouver de l'acétone ici ? »

Et ce que personne n'osa dire, c'est qu'elles étaient proches du zéro, mais bon, ça, on peut s'en douter.

Miles avait retenu la leçon ; La prochaine fois, ce sera de la colle premier prix.

* * *

_Pour ce qui est de l'acétone, jamais testé, j'ai fait des recherches sur le net. Et oui, ça peut paraître un peu gros tout cet enchainement pour nos pauvres héros, mais sachez que jai déjà vécu des évènements assez cocasses dans le genre... Expérience personnelle ? Pas vraiment ! ;) Merci d'avoir lu :D !_


End file.
